The subject matter disclosed herein relates to intelligent surface systems and, more particularly, to intelligent surface systems for buildings.
Modern building systems rely on user interaction and pre-determined operating parameters for proper function. For example, users consciously provide inputs for destination entries to elevators and elevator cabs are pre-programmed to operate under the same operating conditions regardless of any other information that can be gleaned from the users when they input their destinations. That is, elevators and escalators or other personnel movement systems usually lack an ability to autonomously diagnose user intent and special circumstances (e.g., number of users, their mood, special accessibility requirements & disabilities, etc.) that could be used to otherwise enhance user experience (UX) and to increase operating system efficiency and performance.